Carl Querfurth
Querfurth, Carl (Augustus), trombonist, producer; b. Camden, NJ, 3 February 1956. While an infant parents moved to Peterborough, NH. Parents divorced in early 1960s. His father Rudolph (Henry) Querfurth moved back to NY City to live with his parents. His mother Evelyn Hope Crocker stayed with 4 children, (sister Lisa b. '55, sister Mary b. '57 and brother William b. '58) in NH and taught piano and flute lessons. Both parents were professional musicians in NY when they met. Evelyn played flute in a touring show with opera singer Patrice Muncel. Father Rudolph played viola with NBC Orchestra after studying at Julliard. Carl began trombone in grade 4 at Peterborough Elementary School, taking lessons from then music director Arthur Ellis. Played in school band through high school. After graduating high school joined a group of friends to form Fat City Blues Band in 1974-5 playing parties and nightclubs around NH. In 1976 moved to Providence RI to join the group Back Slap Blues Band. Band broke up and formed Blue Lights. Traveled back and forth to NH working at ski areas and playing nightclubs. In 1978 he took a job as trombonist with Roomful of Blues. 1979 went back to Blue Lights after a reformation of Roomful of Blues. Recorded a 45rpm with Blue Lights in 1980. After a break up with Blue Lights, Carl took up the drums, studying with Tom McDermott. Joined Loaded Dice in 1982 playing drums and working at Easy Aces, a toy distributor in Providence that employed many musicians and friends. In 1988, he rejoined Roomful of Blues when Porky Cohen retired, (just as they were preparing to travel to Japan). Traveled extensively throughout Europe and the US with Roomful of Blues over the next 10 years. In 1991, he went on a summer tour with Pat Benatar and two performances on The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson, (the second included a mass jam with The Tonight Show Band featuring Doc Severinsen) and one performance on the Arsenio Hall Show. During this relationship, Pat's husband and guitarist Neil Geraldo produced a recording of the band that hasn't been released. In 1994 after a long recording drought (of their own band) Carl decided to produce a recording for Roomful of Blues, who had just added singer/harmonica player Sugar Ray Norcia to the band along with Carl's old band mates Matt McCabe (piano) and Ken "Doc" Grace (bass). In 1998, after ten years of touring, he decided to quit Roomful of Blues. From 1998 through the present, he's been freelancing and recording on trombone around the New England area with many different groups. Recordings: Roomful of Blues: Lets Have a Party (1979); Pat Benatar: True Love (1991); Colin James: Colin James and the Little Big Band (1993); Duke Robillard: Living With the Blues (1998) As producer: Roomful of Blues: Dance All Night, Turn it On Turn it Up, Roomful of Christmas, Under One Roof; Porky Cohen: Rhythm and Bones (1996); Sugar Ray Norcia: Sweet and Swingin' (1998); Jimmy T99 Nelson: Rockin' and Shoutin' the Blues (1998); Blues Wagon (1999) Radio and television broadcasts: His Roomful work also included live performances on WDET in Detroit, BBC in London, nationally syndicated House of Blues Radio along with many interviews and promotions. Carl Querfurth grew up in Peterborough, New Hampshire. He played trombone in junior and high school bands and then moved to Providence RI in 1977 to join the Back Slap Blues Band. In 1978 he joined Roomful of Blues for 1 year, before Porky Cohen. From 1979-1988, he played around New England and Eastern Canada with Blue Lights and Loaded Dice. In 1988, Carl rejoined Roomful, on Porky's retirement and stayed until 1998. He opened for the Stones twice, The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson twice, The Arsenio Hall show, The Juno Awards (Canadian Grammies), headlined the first sold out show after opening night at the New Orleans House of Blues, The Black and White Ball for the San Francisco Symphony Orchestra, The NARM convention, a week long performance in Rome on DOC (the Italian version of American Bandstand), a week long tour in Japan, and Sony corporate party on San Marco Island.Roger Ceresi website - Biographies Carl Querfurth - Jazz.com Category:Trombonists